Mark you as mine
by Nocturnal Reads
Summary: He cannot resist temptation when it was right in front of you, looking absolutely delicious.


Have you ever had the feeling that you were hated yet blessed by the gods? Well, he was definitely having that feeling. In front of him was the man of his desires. Hot, sexy, wet and completely naked as he just got out from his morning shower, his naturally spiky blonde locks was damp and down, stuck to the nape of his neck.

His faze went down from his godly blue eyes to his kissable pink lips. He was entranced by a droplet of water that travelled from his neck down his chest and lower. He felt jealous that the liquid could touch that creamy tanned soft skin. Many times he wanted to caress the skin, kiss it and taste it.

The liquid travelled further down and he looked at it in a trance and it disappeared to a towel wrapped around the blonde's waist. He inwardly growl and glared at the white item, hoping it would just disappear so he could drool at his nether region.

Talking about nether regions, his jeans felt tight and constricting. He was hard. Rock solid hard. He snapped out of his thoughts of every little dirty thing he would love to do to the blonde and his panic for his still growing erection when the blonde moved from the bathroom door.

The hot blonde looked up to the aroused man. Locking his stare, he shifted his body and bent down slowly and deliberately stood while running his other hand on his legs, like there was something on it. The sexy sight aroused the man further until his jean was painfully sealing his cock up. The man saw a smirked quirked on the blonde's lips. He knew.

The hot blonde advanced him slowly and swung his hips seductively. He stayed rooted like a deer caught in the headlights; his heartbeat went up a notch and could not help feeling excited and anxious.

"Like what you see?" he said in a very sexy tone, his lips brushed his as he was only a few inches apart. Their breath mingled and his breath hitched as he contemplates how close his blonde was.

"Yes, I do." He said just above a whisper.

"What are you going to do about it?" the blonde purred. He tilted his head, blonde hair swayed as he licked along the man's jaw. The blonde smirked as he felt the man shiver.

The man pulled the blonde's hair and crashed their lips together. The man nipped the blonde's pouty lower lip and the blonde gasped. He took advantage and plunge his tongue through the gap, lapping his teeth and the hot cavern. He tastes like sea salt ice cream, the man thought and it served to arouse him further.

The blonde's tongue joined in and they were engaged in a passionate dance. The blonde grabbed the man's bright red hair and deepened the kiss. The redhead tilted the blonde's hair and deepened it further. What seemed like a century, they broke the kiss in desperate need of oxygen. The redhead tried to catch his breath and he placed his forehead to the blonde's.

The redhead opened his eyes and stared at the bluest eyes he had ever seen. When he caught his breath, he kissed the blonde's closed eyelids, nose and pecked his lips.

"I want to kiss you," he said in a husky voice and pecked the blonde's bruised lips again. "I want to lick you," he licked the blonde's chin, along the jaw to his ear and down to his neck. The blonde shivered as the tongue trailed his skin. "To mark you mine." He bit the pale skin and the blonde groaned as he felt pleasurable pain. The redhead licked the quickly bruising skin as an apology and kissed the mark that said the blonde was his. He left the blonde hair and put his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him flush against him. He brought his lips to his ear and whispered, "Mine."

The blonde shuddered as he felt the arms held him tighter. The possessiveness warmed his heart yet it overwhelmed him. He felt submissive. Not that he mind. The blonde smiled one of his rare smiles and broke off the contact. He grabbed the redhead's hand and guided him to his bed. He flopped down the mattress and spread eagle, hiding nothing from his soon-to-be lover, his manhood in its full glory.

The redhead drank in the sight. The blonde's pale skin glistened in the morning rays, making him look angelic. The blonde spread his legs and his breath hitched. His fingers twitched. He wanted to caress his thigh, to feel up his smooth skin. His pants tightened and it hurt.

As if reading his mind, the blonde stroked his inner thigh, moaning for the caress. He propped on his free elbow, locking his gaze on the redhead, wanting the man to come to him. Encouraged by the scene, he took off his Billy Talent band t-shirt. His muscled contracted and relaxed with the action and under the shirt revealed his packs abs and well endowed body. The blonde licked his lips on the delicious sigh. His occupied hand went upwards nearing his crotch and teased himself of what's to come and moaned softly.

The redhead, who was quickly losing his composure, unfastened his belt with practiced ease and unbuttoned his tight jeans as he watched his blonde touch himself. He pushed his jeans with frustration as it refused to go down, threw it away, leaving him in only his boxers.

The blonde eyed the obvious tent on the man's boxers and he was ecstatic at how big the man was. And he wanted it in him. "Hurry up."

He climbed over the blonde and leaned down to kiss the blonde's lips. They broke off when they were deprived of oxygen and immediately attached his lips to his neck, making more marks as he went down. He bit on his collarbone and the blonde groaned. The blonde lay down and closed his eyes, the sensation doubled and his hand never stopped its touching.

The man licked down to his chest, leaving a trail of saliva and latched onto a nipple, pulling it a bit with his teeth, licking the peak with his tongue making the blonde mewl softly. He bit down, drawing a wince and licked on the bruise as an apology. He gave its twins the same treatment. He propped an elbow to support his weight, the other arm was on his hips, stroking it as it lowers. He trailed his tongue once again, over to his abdomen and dipped in the navel, making the man beneath writhe. He kissed his way down and was about to grab his soon-to-be lover's shaft but his hair was griped and he was flipped over.

Confused, he watched as the blonde straddled his hips and kissed his body, over the chest to his abdomen and paused on top of his dick. He licked the base and dragged it up along its veins. The man moaned softly and webbed his fingers through the blonde's hair. Encouraged, the blonde continued, one hand stroking the base, the other massaging the man's balls as he lowered his head. The redhead was already panting and pushed the head further down. The blonde complied and started to bob his head, his tongue circling the shaft and sucked. The man could not contain his moans of pleasure.

The blonde relaxed his throat and pushed his head further down until the whole shaft was engulfed and down his throat. He bobbed his head again, making the man cry in pleasure as the hot, wet cavern do delicious things to his cock. The blonde swallowed and the redhead nearly came as the walls of the blonde's throat squeezed him. He swallowed again, and before he reached his peak, the blonde tightened his grip on the man's shaft, preventing him from coming. The redhead groaned in frustration and strain.

The blonde slowly eased out with a pop and kissed the length. "You can't come yet. I want you to do more." The redhead glared half-heartedly with his lust filled eyes. The blonde ignored it and they waited a minute to calm down their frantic breath and when he did, he pulled the blonde down and tasted himself in the blonde's mouth. He was about to shift, but the blonde pushed him down. "Relax," he pecked the man's lips, "and enjoy the show."

He climbed off and went to his nightstand drawer, reaching for a bottle.

"Lotion?" The redhead quirked an eyebrow in amusement and smirked at the playful glare directed at him. "It's not mine. Some whore left it in my room," he rolled his eyes as he heard the man snort. Some whore being, being his sister had left it here after hogging his room when he was away. "I ran out of lube anyway."

Unscrewing the cap, he scooped a satisfying amount, spread it on his palm and stroke the man's prick. The man groaned from the coldness of the cream and the action itself. He took the lotion, covering his fingers and reached up behind the blond in between his cracks, playing with his entrance. He teased the hole


End file.
